Blushing Bride, the prequel to TLC
by Leah Day
Summary: Still reeling from the Kai situation, Beth Bailey has to endure a fake wedding, a glamourous fake brides maid and Lucas North ... Can she endure?


_**Blushing Bride**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

An AU prequel to "T-L-C"

For an operation Beth Bailey has to endure a fake wedding, a glamorous skinny bridesmaid whom Harry wants to extract from 6, a tight wedding dress and Lucas North.

What could possibly go wrong?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. If I did … Ok, here's what would happen.

Beth would have stayed on for series 10, Lucas would have stayed Lucas and actually lived and Erin Watts would have had at least one scene with Lucas because Lara worked so well with Richard in RH. Or, Gasps for air, Erin and Dmitri would have gone onto the shag highway had the saucy wench that is Beth Bailey managed to get her paws onto the equally saucy Lucas.

Rated M for violence, nudity, language and sexual content.

_**The Grid**_

"Gawd!" Beth grumbled, tugging at the tight bodice. "I look fat in this frock and I can hardly breathe!"

Ruth Evershed put a finger to her lips.

"You're supposed to be dulcet," she reminded the junior officer. "Not crass."

"I think my boobs are going to pop out for all to see. I think I'm going to break a rib and I hardly think this is time for dulcet, Ruth!"

There was a subtle rustle of satin as the Mi6, looking at joining five, officer Erin Watts elegantly stepped out from her changing screen in a floor length baby blue strapless satin gown.

"There! Why can't she be the bride?" Beth demanded, waving an arm at the willowy figured dark haired woman. "She'd look better in any of these dresses then I ever will!"

"White satin doesn't suit me," Erin replied fluffing her hair. "And the target knows your legends. He has no idea who I am."

Beth scowled and readjusted the white satin bodice again, scowling down at it as though it were a mortal enemy.

"I'm going to break a rib," she growled at the women.

Erin smiled and twirled for Ruth who nodded her satisfaction and handed her a bouquet consisting of baby's breath and pink and lavender roses.

"Go and tell the others we need to try on another dress," the analyst said, giving Beth a peeved look. "We'll be another half hour."

Erin nodded.

"Fine by me," she answered smoothly then picked up her skirt, heading outside the changing room.

Beth was just about to let out another burst of the grumbles when Lucas North poked his head through the change room door.

"You ready?" he asked them.

At that precise moment both of Beth's breasts popped out of the bodice.

_**The Grid's pretend church**_

'_Here comes the bride. Fair, fat and wide …' _Beth sing-songed in her head, stomping down the make believe isle toward Lucas, Tariq and Dmitri. _'She couldn't get through the front door so she had to get in the side,'_

After the section chief had hastily withdrawn his head, apologising profusely the whole time, Beth had changed into a roomier dark cream silk and lace V-neck gown, stomping on the boob pushing, rib crushing, white satin frock with vindictive glee and much to Ruth's horror.

Lucas looked from Dmitri to her and nodded briefly, face as cool as a cucumber.

'_He had better not have said anything to the boys about getting a sodding eyeful,_' Beth thought dourly as she came to a halt.

"Right. Photos before the wedding video," Ruth said whilst standing beside Erin who was unknowingly making Dmitri and Tariq hot under the collar just by standing there. "We've done the groom and best men. Time for the bridal party then bride and groom pictures on a CGI lawn and marquee."

"Ruth, this is a pretend wedding!" Beth complained. "Why do we have to-"

"Problem Ms Bailey?"

'_Oh … shit,'_

Beth slowly turned to look at the head spook with forced enthusiasm.

"Not at all," she answered brightly. "I just want this operation to be a success."

Harry Pearce nodded.

"Then you'd better go and smile for the camera," he informed her grimly. "Malcolm's almost ready."

"Jolly good," Beth muttered under her breath.

Gathering the skirt of her dress, she trotted over to stand with Erin who smiled so sweetly at her she wanted to die.

'_Fucking Glamazon,'_

"Beth, where are your shoes?"

'_Oh …. Shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttt!'_

"I left them behind," she replied, trying to seem casual, failing fantastically. "No one's going to know if I'm-"

"Beth it is imperative that everything looks perfect!" Ruth barked. "Now go and get those shoes on now!"

"I'll go," Erin said and took off like a gazelle, in her high silver heels, to retrieve the all-important golden stilettos.

Beth smacked a hand to her forehead, naturally ruining her powder and foundation.

'_Fucking Glamazon with one hundred percent coordination,'_

OoO

Beth was thinking about a bullet to the back of her head. That a bullet to the back her head would be most welcome.

She was not enjoying this. This was not her cup of tea.

Not at all.

Her feet hurt. Her jaw ached from all the smiling, she had been forced to endure to make her fake wedded bliss smiles more realistic, Ruth thought she had been over doing it. She had ripped the hem her dress with her stiletto heel and, lastly, her flowers were gradually losing their lustre.  
It wasn't that Beth loathed weddings. She loved them.

Her irritability was due to the fact that this was not real. Why all the pomp and circumstance when there was really no need for it at all?

OoO

"Do I have to love, honour and obey?" she asked Lucas whilst Malcolm pretended to lead them through their vows.

"Just obey," the tall spy replied wryly, sliding the ring onto her finger.

Beth took his hand.

"Fine," she murmured, pushing the platinum ring along the digit. "But you'll have to do all three because you scared me out of my dress."

North gently set his hands on her waist.

Caught off guard, Beth shrunk back.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, tone strident.

"Kissing the bride," Lucas answered innocently.

"People have been known to do this at weddings," Malcolm admitted sagely.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Is it really necessary?" Beth asked, frowning.

"He's had several breath mints already!" Ruth insisted.

"Yeah and the onion and steak pie floater for brekkie was just a bit of a gag," Dmitri added.

Glamazon Watts wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Beth groaned.

This was really, really not her cup of tea.

OoO

"How bout we all have a five minute breather?" Tariq asked after bride and groom kiss number three did not go as well as Ruth wanted.

Beth sighed and moved away from Lucas, carefully making her way down the stairs to sit near a fan, watching Erin make small talk with Dmitri and ignore the ever-drooling Tariq.

A very long time ago she would have gladly pushed Lucas North onto a table then banged him till they were both knackered. Now she just wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and wait for the world to be hit by an asteroid.

And then there was Kye.

It had been at least a month since she saw him walk toward the Chinese embassy.

Why hadn't she fought harder for him? What on earth was wrong with her?

Bittersweet memories of the gentle Chinese man just wouldn't leave her alone. At one point Harry had threatened to decommission her because she was moping around the grid giving counsellors a constant, _up yours_;

Luckily Lucas and Dmitri were quick to defend her thus convincing the head of Mi5 that she was still worth keeping around.

Beth had wanted to be professionally on par when informed that she and Lucas were to pose as wealthy, engaged nightclub owners in order to get close to a Russian drugs/arms dealer/child smuggler/terrorist residing in Hampstead heath.

Instead she felt physically sick and mildly mortified.

It felt as if she were betraying Kye by performing such a falsehood.

'_Falsehoods are my job. And all Kye and I had was friendship. He was like a little brother,'_

"Five minutes are up!"

"Come on," Lucas said, appearing out of nowhere, holding out his hand for her. "We'd better give em something to like or we'll never make it to Vladimir's."

Beth ruefully took his hand.

"Yep," she muttered morosely, letting the section chief pull her to her feet.

_**Vladimir's home, Hampstead Heath**_

"Sasha! Mark! Welcome to my humble abode!"

"Oh there's no such thing as humble in our world, mate," Lucas said as Mark, shaking Vladimir's hand, an arm snug around Beth's waist.

The short Russian millionaire laughed heartily then clapped Lucas on the back before turning to Beth.

Beth, as Sasha, smiled demurely as she could.

'_Gruesome bastard,_' she thought scathingly.

OoO

"So, how was the wedding?" their host asked whilst guiding them into the massive, opulent dining room. "The photos you sent were incredible."  
"Lovely," Beth replied, taking the glass of champagne from the butler. "Nice weather, fabulous catering. Gorgeous really."

"Yeah, DJ wasn't too bad either," Lucas added.

Vladimir sat down across from them, crossing his legs, wringing his hands in his lap.

"I'm so sorry I could not be there. Business."

Lucas smirked.

"Happens to us all," he replied casually.

Beth sipped her champagne then reached into her camel pigskin bag for her phone.

"I need to call the club," she told Lucas. "I'll just be a moment."

Lucas reached for her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Don't be too long," he told her softly.

She smiled.

"I won't."

_**The guest bedroom**_

Lying in the plush four-poster king sized bed, Beth looked up when Lucas strode into the bedroom looking on edge.

She placed her novel on her beside table then leaned forward, letting the covers and sheets droop, exposing some of her bosom.

It wasn't long before he was on top of her, pinning her down by restraining her wrists with his hands, kissing her neck in a succession of quick, nippy kisses.

"I need to call the club again. Can you wait?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"You have five minutes," Lucas muttered against her neck, breath warming her skin.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

_**The loo**_

He had kissed her four times on the neck. That meant the bugs she had placed in the study had picked up something.

Dialling the number, she sat on the toilet, waiting patiently.

"He has a meeting with Khaddim," Tariq said on the other end. "He said it would be held in the bunker room."

"Alright," she answered softly.

"Tell Lucas you need to be in Vladimir's hotel in Morocco."

"Yeah, multi coloured fairy lights will work for the Christmas opening. Mark will love it," Beth muttered. "See you later."

OoO

"Lo, other half," Lucas greeted whilst Beth padded into the bedroom.

"Don't call me that," Beth growled. "You know I find that expression offensive."

"Really, I find it rather endearing," he answered.

She leapt onto the bed, straddling him.  
"Honeymoon," she whispered and peeled off the right strap of her nightie.

He slid a hand under the material, up her thigh.

"Where?"

"Not here," Beth murmured. "Too wet and cold. I want to go somewhere hot. Spicy."

Lucas closed his eyes.

Sooo … Dubai, Spain …. Where were they being sent?"

Bugger she was hot.

Hot and dirty minded.

Focus ….

Beth looked down at him, smiled adorably and winked.

Focus!

Lowering her head, she brushed her lips against his cheek and whispered.

"Morocco."

Lucas stroked a hand down her back, delighting in the series of tremors he made under her skin.

Beth sighed softly and then laid herself on top of him.

Holding his face to hers, she kissed Lucas soundly on the mouth, pushing his lips apart with her tongue.

The male spook rolled till she was beneath him.

"Eager beaver," he growled.

He kissed her deeply, hands tearing at her lingerie.

Suddenly Beth twisted away from him, face wrought with fear.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Surprised, Lucas pulled away, holding her at arms length.

"Kye?" he asked gently.

Beth gulped and nodded.

"We can't afford to fall to pieces, Beth. Not now."

"I know … there's no need for a lecture."

Lying down, the blonde woman rolled over so he couldn't see the shame in her face.

Hoping to comfort her, Lucas hugged her from behind.

"It gets easier," he promised.

Biting her lip, she tried not to cry into her pillow.

_**The end**_

_**Author's note**_

Only one more instalment to go. These instalments are separate so I wouldn't bother putting it on an author alert list.

The final instalment will evolve around Beth and Lucas in Morocco and how Beth's misery over Kye betrays her and Lucas.

Thank you for reading. If you did like this story, excellent. If not, that's ok.


End file.
